Rowdy Ruff's Rebellious
by nnf247
Summary: This story is about the ROWDY RUFF boyz being REBELLIOUS about their change feeling of the Power Puff Girls. One of the boys end up paying the price...
1. Boomer Pays the Price

Mojo have fail to make a powerful team. But the boys of the Rowdy Ruff have reborn and new. And their new master was HIM. The battle continue with their feminine rival: The Power Puff Girls. But as their body change to young adult, so is their feeling for each other. One of the boys have reach the limit of no return…

"I don't want to hurt her anymore," Boomer shouted in their hideout.

"Boom, what you mean?" asked Butch.

"I mean I don't want to fight her anymore," Boomer repeat.

"You mean your sweet Bubbles?" Brick mocked leaning against the wall.

"It not your concern."

"You're my brother," Brick walked up to him. "This concern all of us."

"I can't take it anymore," Boomer shouted. "I'm fallen for her. I love her. I don't want to hurt her anymore."

"Boom, you don't get it." Brick shook his head. "That what we are made for. That's what we're here to do. We was created to destroy the Power Puff Girls."

"I DON'T CARE!" Boomer shouted.

"Don't let HIM hear you. He will kick your ass." Butch whisper.

"That feminine Prick?!"

"What you say, Mr. Boom?" HIM came in dress in pink?

"You heard me! I don't want to do it anymore!" Boomer replied.

Just then, HIM send an electric shockwave to Boomer and strike him on his chest.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Boomer scream in pain as his shirt tear up to shreds.

"See what I can do to you, Mr. Boom?" HIM said with his evil laugh.

He raised him off the floor as he continue screaming. The boy watch helplessly of their brother's punishment.

He ended the shockwave and he dropped to the floor. HIM then turn to the boys.

"Finish him and take out the trash." And left them to do the job. The boys looked at their fallen blue brother.

"I'm sorry, Boom." Brick said to him as he light the fire in his hand. "But this is business, nothing personal…" and strike him with the fire blaze.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cold raining night, and Buster was closing shop when he saw a hand sticking out from the dark alley. He took out his flashlight and heads toward it. There he found a boy of the blond boy lying face down. He tap it with his foot and it moans.

"Well, he's alive…for now." Said Buster. He turn him over and saw his scared chest.

"Huh?" he couldn't understand. "Who did that to you?"

"Well," he sighed as he pick him up. "You can't stay here. It bad for business." And carry him back to his place.

Buster's roommate, Blake was studying when the pound on the door interrupts him.

"Who is it?" he asked at the door.

"It's me," Buster answers.

"Why didn't you use your key?" he asked as he open the door. Buster bust through carrying the injured guy.

"Cause I have my hands full." He replied and he lay him down on the couch.

"What the? Who the hell is he?"

"A guy who need your master degree expertise,"

"Let me see," he sigh and uncover the blanket. There he saw the shockwave scares.

"Who did this to him?" Blake asked Buster.

He shrug, "Idontknow."

Blake looked at the victim closely "huh… it seem to be an electric attack mix with fire blast."

"Can you save him?"

"Yea, with my master degree certified,"

Buster roll his eyes and left him to do the work.

Boomer toss and turn until he finally woke up sweating.

"Where am I?" he asked himself as he looked around the apartment.

"How did I get here?" but then he saw he was wearing a white shirt. He unbutton it down and saw that he was patch up.

"Who did that for me?"

"Well, I see you have recover," Buster said walking in the living room.

"Oh, you did this?" He asked him.

"No, my roommate did." He told him. "I just got you from the wet cold night."

"Oh. How long have it been?"

"Two to three days."

"Well, thank you but I really have to AAAAUUUGGGHHHHH!" Boomer scream as he was trying to get up and leave. Buster catches him.

"You're may have recover but not fully healed." Buster told him.

"Not yet…" Boomer said and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Boomer dream of Bubble and remember their last fight together.

"Boom, why you have to fight us?" Bubbles asked him softly.

"I don't want to fight you, I…"

"What are you waiting for, Boom?" Yelled Brick. "Do your job."

Boomer sadden but attack Bubbles anyway.

'I want to love you, not fight you….'

"….Bubbles…" He whisper in his sleep…

When he woke up, Buster was sitting in front of him.

"Who's Bubbles?" Buster asked him.

"She… a girl." Boomer blushed.

"You mean THE Power Puff Girls?"

"Yea, and I'm… was her rival."

"The Rowdy Ruff Boyz"

"Yea,"

"Did she did that to you and you lost the fight?"

"No, I was being rebellious to not fight her anymore."

"For love?"

"Yea," But he stopped. "HEY! Why are you asking me all these questions?" Boomer asked him.

"Curious, and wondering what kind of danger I brought home."

"You're in no danger." Boomer insure him. "Most likely they think I'm dead."

"May have if I wasn't closing up shop that night."

"What's your name?"

"**Buster**. Yours Rowdy Ruff?"

"**Boomer**."

"Huh, finally got the stranger's name." Buster laugh.

"Where did you found me?"

"At the auto shop I work at."

"You fix cars?" Boomer laugh. "Boy! Brick would love you."

"Is he's the one who fire you?"

Boomer went silent. "He was taking orders. Nothing personal.

"If you're his brother, than it personal."

"I'm not his brother, as he's not mine."

"All for love, huh?" He raise his fist.

"All for love." And they connect it.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Boomer want to return the favor, so he found the business card of the auto shop on the freezer. He then found the clothes that was lay out for him. He got dress and headed to the auto shop.

The shop was busy with cars and Buster was handle them all, as Blake's father; Brian handled paperwork.

Boomer was stopped by Blake's uncle, Brad.

"May I help you, sir?" brad asked boomer

"Oh, I was looking for buster."

"He's busy right now. Can I be an assisted to you?"

"I was wondering if I can help him."

"Do you know anything about cars?"

"No, but I know about computers."

"This is an auto shop, not the geek's squad."

Brian looked over in disbelief.

"YOU IDIOT!" Brian shout to his brother and came out the office.

"Wha?"

Brian walk toward them.

"Don't mind the stupidity of this fool." Brian said to Boomer. "I'm the boss here. What do you need?"

"I think your son save me, sir."

"So you're Mr. Boom. My son have told me about you."

"I want to return the favor they have giving me, sir. Anyway I can."

Brian thought a moment. "You're good at computer and math?"

"Yes, sir."

"Come with me. You're hired." And lead Boomer to his office.

"HEY!" Brad yelled as they walk away.

"Idiot." Brian replied back. He close his office door behind them.

"Well, Mr. Boom. Do you know about this system?" he point to the computer on his disk.

Boomer took a look at it. "This is an old school chart and calculations program. You never updated, did you?"

"Nah, I'm never up-to-date on the new hype."

"I can help, but what about buster?"

"Buster…" unsure what to say next. "Is uneducated. He only knows about cars because he used to be homeless. Cars was his shelter from the cold and the rain."

"How did you met Buster?"

"A few years back. He busted in my son's car. My son notice the steam come from his car on one snowy night. Buster fix the heater to keep warm. So we decide to let him work for us and have him a place to stay. We was so busy, we didn't have time to teach him all the basic, but he do have some streets smarts.

Maybe you can tutor him. He is the one who saved you." Brian inform.

"Huh…" Boomer wonder.


	5. Chapter 5

Buster was at home trying to study new auto parts but he couldn't understand the information he was reading.

"Why it not making any sense?" Buster mumble

"cause you don't know the sound the letter they make." Boomer came in with books.

"Huh, book of knowledge?"

"Knowledge is power,"

"Wise guy." Buster mumble.

Boomer looked over his shoulder. "What you need help on?"

"Wha. You want to help me?"

"Why not?"

"Uh…" buster said unsure.

"You save me. I'm returning the favor."

"Uh Boom…you think I can be a college student too?"

"Trust me. They rather have an automaker than a scientist any day." Boomer inform him.


	6. Chapter 6

Boomer train Buster on basic subjects as he teaches Boom about auto parts. Boomer was in Brian's office doing some update calculations, as buster fix cars. A police car came it.

"Fix my car. Chop, Chop!" said the rude police officer and walk away.

"What wrong with it?" buster asked calmly.

"You'll figure out. You're the automaker."

Boomer saw danger and came of the office to assist.

"Is everything okay here?" he asked both of them.

Police looked at Boomer and his face change.

"You're BOOMER!"

"Yea, so?"

"BRICK thought you was dead."

"Boomer, who's Brick." Buster asked.

"The one who give me the fire scar" Boomer number replied back.

"How you know Brick?" Buster asked Police Cellman.

"He's one of our snitch." He told them. "I really have to tell him now."

"Are you in the snitch department too?" Boomer asked coldly.

Cellman didn't understand his meaning as Boomer walked away.

"You still have to fix my car!" Cellman change the subject.

"You have to wait for a while. There a lot of cars, and less of me."

"Where Brad?"

"Lunch."

"Huh!"

Buster sigh and went back to work.

In the office, Boomer knew who the next visitor will be…HIS PAST.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, a red headed male dress in red came by the shop.

Brad stopped him. "May I help you?" he asked him.

"I'm looking for someone. I was inform he was here."

"Do he have a name or John Do."

Boomer ran out to Brad's location. "Let me hand this." Boomer told Brad. "You don't want to get burn."

"How you know?"

"Trust me, I know." Boomer replied with a very serious look on his face.

"Okay." And walked. Boomer turn back to Brick.

"Long time, no see dear brother." Brick greeted. "Is this where you're been hiding?"

"I wasn't hiding. Recovering is the correct word." Boomer replied. "So what the hell you're doing here?"

"Looking for you,"

"You left me to die. Why the hell you care about me now?" Boomer shouted.

Brick turn away "You might have been right. About changing."

Boomer shook in disbelief. "You haven't change shit."

"We're not under his control anymore." And he pull out his card to give to him. "If you decide to CHANGE your mind, here where we live now."

Boomer took and walked away with no last words.

Brad and Buster watch the event from the shop.

"Mama say it will be days like this. It will be day like this, mama say." Brad start singing.

"Oh brother," Buster said and walked away from him.

Back in their apartment, Boomer was still mad at Brick's events.

"Boom, he was concern about. Even if you don't believe it."

"HE LEFT ME TO DIE!" He yelled at him. "HE LEFT ME TO DIE CAUSE OF MY REBELIOUSLY NOT FIGHTING THE POWER PUFF GIRLS!"

"You know this is an apartment, not a house." Buster said calmly.

"Sorry…" Boomer calm down.

Buster thought a moment. "Okay, here a deal: You know I have to take the test to get a GED tomorrow, right? If I pass, we see your brothers. If I fail, we move one. Deal?"

Boomer looked at him. "Okay, deal."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Boomer waits outside for Buster to finish his GED test.

"I wonder if I have the courage to face them again. And if I have to fight Bubbles again. If I ever see her again. All these changes. Do I have a courage to face them all?" Boomer wonder.

Buster came out from the school.

"So? What the result?" Boomer asked him.

"We're visiting your brothers, TONIGHT." Buster told him. "I passed."

That night, Buster and Boomer went to the location of the Rowdy Ruff boy which It was a factory building. Boomer bang the metal door.

"I'll get it," said Butch and open the door.

"BOOM!" Butch greeted.

"Hey, Butch." Boomer replied with a sadden smile.

"He's a friend. If he don't enter, than I wouldn't ether."

"Okay, okay." And step out of there way.

He looked around the place. There a living room, kitchen, and fighting training area for Butch and a garage all on the first floor. The bath and bed room was upstairs.

Buster notice an old classic car with flame on the side. It haven't been fix. Brick was at the table doing his assignment when he look over.

"Mr. Boom," Brick walked up to them and held out his hand.

Boomer wasn't sure but shook it anyway.

Brick looked over to Buster. "What's your name?"

"I'm Buster. I'm the one who save Boom."

"Nice to meet you." And shook his hand too.

But Buster can't help but to notice of the classic car.

"Brick, is that red car yours?" Buster asked.

"Yea, I'm not…a mechanical person."

"I am." And took a look at it.

A minute later. "There is a leak in the gas tank, the wired is mess up the system, Lights not working, and there is a device that the police is tracing this car."

The Rowdy Ruff brothers looked at him in a shock. "How you know that by just looking at it?"

"It a gift: Metal is my elements." He told them.

"So that how you know about cars." Boomer understand. "You're one of us."

"In some way, I guess."

"So now there four of us." Butch said smunking.

Boomer can't help to asked them. "Are you guy still fighting the Power Puff girls?" He asked them.

"No," Brick told them. "We went Rebellious also."

Boomer smile. "Good."

"Hey! Bubbles was asking about you." Butch told Boomer.

"Really?"

"Me and Butch are going to college. The girls will be there also." Brick inform.

"Can I join you guys?" Buster asked them. "I have my GED to go."

Boomer sign. "He's the main reason I'm with you, guy. It was a bet."

"And I won…and passed." Buster told them.

Brick looked at Butch. They both nodded. "Okay,"

"It seem this is the Rowdy Ruff's Rebellious." Boomer smiled.

"DAMN RIGHT!" They all shouted.


End file.
